the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonia Radcliffe
Appearance Personality Sonia has a very cheerful and bold personality, unerring in her pursuits and willing to go the extra mile to fulfill her wants and desires. She is very much a social butterfly, and is always happy to approach others to strike up a casual conversation or sit with lonely individuals to give them a bit of friendly company unless they object. As a photographer, she approaches other people respectfully and politely when asking if she can take their picture, and always makes sure to ask for permission to take photos of certain subjects where needed. Sonia approaches her craft as a photographer with great passion and enthusiasm, and is willing to go to extreme measures that could potentially endanger her own life to get what she believes to be the perfect photograph of a subject. She can be relatively picky about what she chooses to take photographs of, and anything less than perfect is hardly worth shooting or preserving. Sonia is a firm believer in constantly pushing her own boundaries and changing her styles and choice of subjects, not wanting to limit her art to one singular area and not wanting to become simply known as a 'one trick pony' type of photographer. Sonia states that her inspiration for becoming a photographer was her father, Edmund Radcliffe, who was a photojournalist in the field of forensics and criminal justice and was well known for his photography during World War II and the Cold War era. However, she never had the opportunity to know him personally, Edmund was tragically killed while covering a revolution in the 1980s while his wife was 6 months pregnant, and the only personal article of his that returned home was his camera. Sonia only knows about her father through the stories her mother shared and the collections of photographs that he left behind in a dusty old trunk. When she found her late father's camera, Sonia felt a strange yet familiar and almost innate connection the moment she laid eyes on it, and taught herself the ropes of photography at 10 years old. Photography became a conduit for her to be able to express herself, as she was very shy and had trouble making friends when she was a child, and was primarily homeschooled by her mother until high school. She had never given much thought to becoming a professional photographer as a career until she received her first D-SLR camera on her 16th birthday, and pursued her new dream with an almost uncanny fervor. Her favorite type of photography is black and white, saying that while color photos look far more natural and pleasing to the eye, black and white photos are just capable of offering a truly powerful story and draws a lot of her inspiration from vintage photographs and classic movies during the golden age of Hollywood. Though she often travels with her D-SLR camera in hand, Sonia also dabbles in wet plate collodion photography, stating that it gives photographs a strange, eerie, and almost ethereal quality that can't be perfectly replicated using modern techniques. Though she is very passionate about her craft and is willing to go to extreme lengths to take the perfect shot, Sonia would jump in to aid others in dire need rather than shoot photographs in the event of a serious emergency. She feels that helping others who absolutely need it is far more important than any perfect photograph she could potentially take, and knows that someone else other than herself would be willing to take photographs of the situation. In addition, Sonia absolutely despises those who would use photography just for the sake of getting fame and money at someone else's expense like the paparazzi, and would never take a photograph of another person without their prior knowledge or consent as she believes it to be a serious breach of personal privacy. ''"Fame was never something I truly wanted even when I became a professional photographer, but the lengths people will go to just for those fleeting 5 seconds of fame both astounds and disgusts me. Even if they are famous, celebrities are people just like the rest of us, something I feel that many people unfortunately forget. If I was in their shoes, I sure as hell wouldn't ever want to leave the house knowing that every single aspect of my day-to-day life is being recorded and put on full blast for everyone in the world to see." - ''Sonia Radcliffe Love & Romance Relationships